The present invention relates to one-piece carton blanks and the cartons erected thereform, and more particularly to such cartons having windows in their front panels for displaying merchandise within the cartons.
It is often desirable that the items within a carton be displayed to potential customers. An alternative to such display is to print a drawing or picture of the item on the carton or on an adjacent display piece. However, the picture may not fully or fairly portray the item, particularly if the item is complex in shape or intended for children. For example, a picture of a Christmas toy may not be nearly as realistic or life-like, particularly to a child, as seeing the toy itself. If the child can see the toy, he may be prompted to seek its purcahse.
Some cartons now available have sought to display their contents by means of a window on the front panel. However, generally the window area is only a part of the area of the panel and consequently only a portion of the item is seen. The bottom portion of the front panel, which frequently is of paperboard instead of a transparent material, often obscures the bottom portion of the item within the carton.